


Мститель

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: По мотивам заявки с ОЭфеста: Ричард намерен мстить за отца, но не Алве, а тем кто втянул его в восстание и сам остался жив. «Монсеньер, можно я в Агарис съезжу?»
Kudos: 8





	Мститель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2016 для команды алвадика.

Носа коснулся запах коптящейся за забором рыбы, оливковые ветви зашелестели над головой, мелодия скрипки стихла, чтобы вновь сплестись со звоном бубенцов и свистом шалюмо. Ричард повел плечами, утер со лба испарину — влажный воздух Агариса был слишком удушливым и жарким, даже несмотря на то, что на город опустилась ночь. К счастью, Робер Эр-При вместе с Их Высочествами отбыл в Алат еще третьего дня, а значит, из этого пекла можно будет убраться сразу же, как только Ричард рассчитается со старым фамильным долгом. 

Он въехал в ворота Агариса, когда колокола на ближайшей церквушке били полдень. Спросил у стражников, где сможет найти принца, и от них же узнал, что Эсперадор отказал тому в гостеприимстве. При этих словах внутри что-то оборвалось: всю дорогу Ричард надеялся, что найдет приют среди изгнанников, обретет место подле Альдо Ракана (не его, совсем не его место!), однако явь его разочаровала. Он оставался скитальцем, уже отвергнутым в Талиге и пока еще не принятым в Талигойе. Сона цокала копытами по празднично украшенным улицам: мимо фасадов с левкойными венками и бумажными фонариками, мимо девушек в пестрых юбках и бродячих скрипачей, а мысли Ричарда витали далеко от окружающих красот — он вспоминал, как на карте в кабинете Первого маршала вился тракт к Черной Алати. 

Из боковой улочки показался паланкин с вышитыми на обивке тюльпанами. Носильщики остановились, дожидаясь, когда разъедутся две столкнувшиеся телеги, умница Сона замерла чуть поодаль. Толстая, унизанная кольцами рука откинула кисейную шторку, из паланкина выглянул человек с ухоженной пегой бородкой. Ричарда кольнуло мгновенным узнаванием: когда-то давно этот же самый человек спешивался во дворе Надора, отвешивал комплименты матушке, сидел за обеденным столом по правую руку от отца. А потом — предал его и прочих мятежников, когда они больше всего в нем нуждались. 

Ричард стиснул кулаки. После разгрома при Ренквахе многие вассалы сочли своим долгом навестить семью герцога, желая поведать вдове и осиротевшему наследнику о последних днях покойного. Для маленького Ричарда их рассказы звучали героической песнью, эпичной балладой, где Эгмонт Окделл и Рокэ Алва, будто легендарные рыцари, сошлись в поединке лицом к лицу, чтобы исход битвы решил не перевес в живой силе, а правота пред ликом Создателя. Тогда он хорошо запомнил два имени, которые все гости Надора произносили с неизбывной ненавистью и презрением, — Брэдфорд Кавендиш и Питер Хогберд. Ричард дал себе клятву поквитаться с мерзавцами любой ценой. Прошли годы. Побывав на своей первой войне, Ричард уяснил, что наголову разбитые вассалы могли кое в чем приврать, кое-где преувеличить или напустить туману, однако же предательство было предательством, чем его ни оправдывай. Поэтому когда шесть лет спустя судьба вновь свела его нос к носу с одним из подлецов, Ричард не колебался. 

Он пустил Сону вслед за паланкином по булыжным мостовым. Видимо, сегодня Всемилостивый и Всезнающий благоволил его мести, потому что даже в карнавальной толчее незнакомого города Ричард умудрился не потерять носилки с цветочным гербом. Они спустились чуть ли не до самой бухты, свернули в тихий проулок, и Хогберд велел слугам остановиться возле трехэтажного дома с белой лепниной. Бордель, понял Ричард, наткнувшись взглядом на полуголую девицу, призывно помахавшую ему из распахнутого окна. Он довел Сону до ближайшей конюшни, поручил ее заботам расторопных мальчишек, а сам вернулся к группке деревьев напротив приметного дома и приготовился терпеливо ждать. 

Агарис полнился моряцкими песнями, женским смехом и криками подмастерьев, пьяных от молодого вина. Когда над городом сгустились короткие летние сумерки, в руках у прохожих замелькали факелы, пушки пришвартованных в гавани кораблей дали залп в честь... а, собственно, чего? Или кого? Ричард не знал. Чужая радость не касалась его, скользила мимо, ей не за что было в нем зацепиться. Он смотрел на пологие ступени, по которым должен был сойти его враг, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Потому что заглядывать в себя было слишком страшно. 

Наконец дверь открылась, и Ричард выпрямился даже прежде, чем рассмотрел на пороге рыхлую фигуру Хогберда. Он еще не знал, как прикончит его: молча заколет или сперва выскажет скопившиеся в душе обвинения, а может, чем Леворукий не шутит, — вызовет на дуэль. Впрочем, честного поединка Хогберд не достоин, а Ричард, подсыпав отраву в вино монсеньора, так далеко ушел от неписанных правил дворянского вежества, что нынче ему только и остается, что промышлять убийствами в темных подворотнях. Значит, так тому и быть. 

При виде своего господина носильщики повскакивали с крыльца, где весь вечер играли в кости, и поклонились, готовые подхватить паланкин по первому знаку. Четверо дюжих парней с бугрящимися под кожей мышцами — о них-то Ричард и не подумал! Да ведь они скрутят его в мгновение ока. Что же делать? Как их отвлечь? Сюда бы Сону — конный всегда разгонит пеших, если их не слишком много и они безоружны, но идти за мориской на конюшню долго. 

В гул далеких голосов врезался цокот копыт, который с каждой секундой нарастал. Ричард застыл в тени крайней оливы, не сводя взгляда с Хогберда, — мерзавец никак не мог распрощаться с нарумяненной хозяйкой заведения. Сердце глухо колотилось в груди, ладонь на рукояти кинжала вспотела. Наконец Хогберд в последний раз поцеловал ручку собеседницы и направился к паланкину. Сейчас он заберется внутрь, и момент будет потерян... 

Из-за угла вынырнул черный всадник на устрашающем вороном коне — до боли знакомом, но Ричард запретил себе верить в невозможное. Жеребец зло заржал и, испробовав шпор, скакнул прямо на Хогберда. Носильщики шарахнулись в стороны — получить удар подкованным копытом не хотелось никому, — а Хогберд оцепенел, заслонив голову руками. 

— Выходите, — позвал Рокэ Алва — как будто Ричард сомневался, кем еще может быть этот всадник. 

Сильнее всего хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы не ступать на свет, не отвечать тому, кого предал, не поднимать взгляда. Но всякий преступник должен испить чашу воздаяния до дна, и Ричард повиновался приказу. 

— У вас какое-то дело к этому... субъекту? — деловито поинтересовался Алва. 

— Да, эр, — произнесли губы Ричарда. 

Он втянул голову в плечи, боясь услышать привычное «я вам никакой не эр». Сейчас Алва имел на эту реплику прав больше, чем когда бы то ни было. 

— Тогда заканчивайте поскорее, — он поправил краги перчаток и принялся изучать игру света в гранях сапфира. 

Ричард взглянул на свою жертву. Осознав, что его не собираются убивать прямо сейчас, Хогберд отмер и растянул губы в принужденной улыбке. 

— Кого я вижу! Неужели юный Ричард Окделл? Вылитый Эгмонт в молодости! 

— Вы не смеете! — гнев полыхнул в нем алой вспышкой, по телу прокатилась злая дрожь, пальцы на эфесе сжались так, что ногти впились в мякоть ладони. — Вы не смеете трепать имя отца! Вы!.. Вы!.. 

— Как угодно, как угодно, — Хогберд всплеснул руками, с опаской косясь на Алву, — чем я могу быть полезен?.. 

— Поторопитесь, юноша, — лениво протянул тот, — если мне не изменяет зрение, кто-то из достойных горожан уже побежал за патрулем. 

Сейчас бы ударить — замахнуться и вонзить кинжал в сердце мерзавца по самую рукоять, пресечь гнилую жизнь, покончить со слизнем, но Ричард смотрел в мертвенно белое лицо Хогберда с расширившимися от ужаса глазами и понимал, что не сможет убить столь жалкое существо. К тому же Алва, чей взгляд почти осязаемо вперился в затылок, сбивал его с нужного настроя одним своим присутствием. 

— Убирайтесь! — Ричард отвернулся, роняя руки вдоль тела. 

Хогберда не нужно было просить дважды — он с завидной скоростью припустил в конец улицы, а следом унесли и его паланкин. 

— Это все? — усмехнулся Алва. — Вынужден признать, что путешествие пошло вам на пользу. Вы стали куда сдержаннее. Не проясните ли, чем этот господин заслужил ваше милосердие, на которое вы, помнится, поскупились для меня? 

— Ничем, — выдавил из себя Ричард, обращаясь к запыленному ботфорту Алвы. Щеки и скулы горели огнем, плечи сами собой поникли. — Вы приехали за мной? — спросил он и сразу же обругал себя за глупость. 

— За вами, — неожиданно подтвердил Алва. 

— Но я думал, что вы... 

— Передумал, — перебил его Алва. — Где ваша лошадь? Опять проиграли? Учтите, мы выезжаем завтра на рассвете, если к тому времени вы не добудете себе мориска, пеняйте на себя.


End file.
